My Super Hero
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: Britney is rescued by Hawkeye from being kidnapped one day. He invites her to hangout with him and the gang only to find out she has a special gift. Britney is then asked to join the Avengers, and to Clint's dismay, she says yes. Why doesn't Clint want her to join? What is her power? Which Avenger will fall for her? And what's wrong with the world now? Clint/OC sort of AU. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye and an OC character. Hopefully, you will all enjoy it and leave me a review! So just to get everything straight, my story takes place in New York. A girl whose 21 birthday is approaching in the next few months, lives in a loft next to Stark Tower. That is how she met Clint. There wont be much romance between the two, its only here to jumpstart the story. The second chapter will have romance from then on. As well as alot of Action and Adventure ;) And there may or may not be an undiscovered power. Havent decided yet, so if ya have any ideas for an undiscovered power that my character could have possibly, that would be great if you left it in your review! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Hmm, should I get the homemade macaroni, or the veggie filled organic factory made macaroni? Homemade trumps factory made, ANY day. I thought to myself as I shoved the veggie macaroni back to its designated place on the shelf, and tossed the homemade macaroni into my half full buggie.

I looked down at my left hand that still clutched my list checked the box next to macaroni. Then next and last item on my list was titanium. However, titanium is not sold in Wal-Mart. And its not cheap either. That one was going to have to wait, sadly.

The check out counters were only a few isles away, thank goodness. I rushed to the nearest one and speedily started unloading my items onto the counter.

"That will be $102.43." The lady at the register started in monotone as she held out her hand impatiently. I sighed and grabbed my wallet out of my purse and brought out a hundred dollar bill. I felt in my jacket pocket for the dollars I never seemed to remember to put back in my loose change jar.

"Here's $103" I said politely as I extended my hand out for her to grab my money.

She snatched it and snarled, "Finally! And I can count thank you very much!"

Sheesh I thought to myself as she handed me the receipt and my change. Another lady was standing near my just purchase groceries smiling.

"I already put your groceries in you buggie. And you have a nice day now, ya hear?" She drew out in her southern drawl. I quietly thanked her and pushed the buggie out the door, and into the parking lot towards my SUV.

I approached the only Ford Escape Sport in the parking lot and clicked the unlock button on its keys. The cars lights flickered twice, notifying me that the doors are unlocked.

Quickly shoving the groceries in the back, i grabbed my purse, pushed the buggie into one of the buggie collecting places, and climbed into the driver seat. I carefully put the key in the ignition, and flipped my wrist over. The engine tossed to life as i shifted into reverse, pulled out of my parking spot, and headed home.

New York traffic is horrible. Especially next to Stark Tower. So a drive that should only take five minutes, took an hour. I should move. Most definitely.

Pulling int my park on the side of the street next to my loft, i grabbed up at Stark Tower, and saw one of the weird jets landing above the bold lettering on the building. Must be Stark's friends.

Not thinking much of it anymore, i takes the key from the ignition, hoped out of the car, and walked to the back. I opened the trunk, and grabbed the frozen items. You know, milk, ice cream, dairy, etc. And set them down on the concrete side wall beside mE. Closing, the door, i locked my vehicle and once again grabbed the child groceries, came slowly made my way to my home.

I must've grabbed too many things, because as soon as i started to make my way up the winding staircase, my arms have in and i collapsed.

"Need some help?" A voice called from behind me. My breath hitched in my throat and i completely froze.

"Well are you just going lay on the stairs, or are you going to say something?" They demanded impatiently.

"I-lm fine." I stuttered. I started to get up, but a booted foot pushed down on my back,trapping me on the ragged stairs.

"Wrong answer." They whispered into my ear. I squealed in horror as two callused hands roughly grasped my shoulders and flipped me over. The man was slender and tall. He had a mask over his face, even hiding his eyes, but I managed to come to the conclusion that there would be no escaping this strangers iron grip.

"Oh what a joy you're going to be." The man rasped out. He pulled me by my hair all the way out to my car. He threw me up against it and pulled out pistol.

"Now, you will do everything i say, when i say. Capische?" The pistol was pressed roughly into my temple as he gave me his instructions. I nodded slowly while trying to keep any tears from escaping my face.

"Let her go." I heard from behind my captor. The man holding me flipped me around, so that my back was facing him and spun around.

"Like I said. Let. Her. Go." A man in a leather suit and a black bow and arrow growled. Blood was draw from my left temple as the barrel of the pistol was pressed even further on my head. A tear escaped my eye as the man's arm moved from around my waist, to around my neck, blocking my way of breathing.

"You see, I have the advantage here. The more you demand, the closer she gets to dying. And you apparently dont want that to happen." He sneered. I looked at the guy with the bow with pleading eyes. He looked down at me and nodded as if to say there was nothing to worry about. I was mentally relived somewhat. Key word: somewhat.

"Yes well you see, _I_am also at an advantage here." he retorted.

"How so?" The man with the gun to my head questioned.

"Well, if you havent already noticed, im Hawkeye. Im in the Avengers. The same exact team that saved you and everyone else's ass last week. And I just so happened to never miss my target. Under any circumstances. And if you do not let her go, I will put this arrow at the base of your skull, so that you have no time to even think about harming her." Hawkeye threatened. They man behind me laughed.

"You think im going to fall for that? Do you really think I believe that you of all people are Hawkeye? You must be seriously stoned or stu-" an arrow sped by my face and hit the man behind me. The pressure on my neck was relinquished, and the gun disappeared from the side of my head. A wave of dizziness splashed over me and Hawkeye rushed to my side, dropping his black bow onto sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" He asked with worry dripping from his tone of voice.

"U-U-uh yeah. I think s-so." I stuttered. I actually looked at the man who saved me. He has dirty blonde short, spiked hair, and green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Can i walk you home?" He offered.

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." I mumbled.

"Oh come on. I just want to be sure you are going to be ok." He explained. "Its not like im a rapist, I mean I did save the world afterall."

"Ok." I smiled. He picked his bow and put it around his back. He looked in my direction and I blushed. Hopefully he didnt notice.

"What is all this?" He asked as we came up to the incident where I got kidnapped.

"Oh uh, these are mine. This is where that guy got me. Never got a chance to get them home." I told him. He bent down and gather all the items in his arms with ease.

"Ill get them. you have already been through a lot today." He said.

"Ok. We are almost there. Only one more level and then there's an elevator." I informed him.

"Nah, its alright, id rather take the steps, if that's ok with you." He grinned.

"And why would you rather do that?"

"Because, then I can get to know the damsel in distress better." He answered.

"Oh. Wait, im not a damsel in distress!" I yelled.

"So you're saying you didnt need my help with that man back there?" He countered.

"N-No!" I snapped."I had the entire situation completely under control!"

"So thats why, just before I shot him, you looked at me with pleading eyes?" Hawkeye smirked.

"I-I umm." I stuttered.

"Thats what I thought. Im Clint Barton by the way." He introduced.

"Im Britney." I said back.

"What, no last name?" He questioned with a laugh. I looked down at my feet sadly then looked back up at him trying to keep the tears escaping my eyes.

"Nope. Never knew my parents. They abandoned me just after I was born. Left me on my god mother's doorstep. She never adopted me though, I ran away before they got the chance to decide if they wanted to or not." I explained.

He instantly regretted he said something when he saw the look on my face and heard the quaver in my voice as I spoke.

"Aw Britney im sorry. I didnt know. My parents died when I was six. So I barely remember them. My brother and I lived in a circus from then on. So I kinda know how you feel." He apologised.

I wiped a tear that has yet again escaped through my barriers. "No its ok. Its nothing I should cry over. Other people in the world have been through worse."

"It still doesnt change the fact that losing parents sucks." He sighed.

"Well, here we are! You can set those on the island in front of the fridge. Ill put them up in a moment." I instructed as I opened the door and threw my purse on a the table.

"Well, thanks Clint. For everything." I thanked with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Anything for someone as beautiful as you." He replied taking a few steps towards me.

"Well I dont know about that, but thanks." I thanked yet again.

"Are you busy this afternoon?" Clint asked me.

"I dont think so. Why?" I answered followed by a question of my own.

"I just wanted to hang out, maybe take you on a date later today. If you want to." He questioned with a hopeful glint to his shimmering green eyes.

"S-Sure." I stuttered. Oh my gosh did he just ask me on a date? Why would someone like him want to go out on a date with someone like me?

"Great! Ill be back in an hour." He announced as we said our goodbyes he exited my loft.

* * *

**Ok so, what did ya think about it? Was it good or bad? And im sorry if there are any spelling, incorrect word use, or grammar errors. I read over it and didnt see anything and I also did the proof read thing with the computer and I fixed all of those errors. I think. Hehe. **

**So if you can, just leave me a review telling me what you think**

** And dont forget! I still need to decide if Britney is going to have a special power! Like pyromancy, control of the weather, flying, shape shifting, can turn invisinle, etc. I need something. But i just thought I would let the viewers decide ;) Thanks!**


	2. Too Fast Hawkie

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the awesome ideas about Britney's power. I have decided what im gonna do, but im gonna keep it a secret! Dont hate ;) anyways, on withe story.**

* * *

Only 5 more minutes and he will be here! I hope im not too over dressed. I curled my long deep brunette hair in loose natural curls, and put on jet black super skinny jeans, a deep purple/blue tank top, and threw my black combat boots. I was currently looking in my mirror next to the door, applying some more mascara, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Britney, we need to talk." I heard someone shout from the other side of my door.

"Dylon I don't want to talk to you! We broke up 2 years ago?" I yelled back. I heard him take a few steps back and slam his shoulder into the door.

"Stop! You're gonna break my door!" I ordered.

"No not until you talk to me." He replied.

"Just get over yourself. I'm not going to talk to you!" I shouted.

"Fine then, ill just the door down." He said. My eyes darted frantically around the room to look for anything thick enough to stop bullets. My metal jacket closet! I scrambled to get to it and push it front of the door. Locking its wheels, I ran to my room. I locked that door, grabbed my charging phone, and opened my balcony doors. Grabbing a hold of the ladder on the fire escape, I climbed my way up to the roof. Once I reached there, I pulled the ladder up and onto the roof with me, so Dylon couldn't get to me up here.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and called my aunt. She didnt that my mom had had a baby, otherwise she has sworn she would've taken care of me.

"Come on, come on!" I urged desperately as the phone started to ring.

"_Britney! How's my favorite niece doing?_" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Pepper! Is Clint there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, he is about to leave though. He says he has a girl we need to meet. Why?_"

"Ok, Pepper, I am that girl, ok? Now you need to tell him NOT to come to my apartment!" I told her in a panicked voice.

"_Whats going on? Are you ok?_" She asked. She sounded worried.

"No, Dylon is here and he has a gun. He says he wants to talk but he sounds drunk and high. I blocked the door but I still hear him trying to blow through my door. I escaped onto the roof, and I don't know what to do." I explained, almost hyperventilating.

"_Do you want me to get Tony to come get you? He can get his suit and pick you up and bring you over._" She offered.

"Really? He doesn't mind? I mean, aren't y'all's friends over?" I asked, hopeful that he would come.

"_Aww honey, you know that he loves you! He says everyday that he is going to adopt you. Even if you are 20. Almost 21." _She giggled over the phone.

"Ok thank you. Please, tell him to hurry. And don't tell Clint whats wrong! Just tell him I will meet him there." I stated softly. I hung my phone up and looked over the edge of the building. I gasped when I saw Dylon crawling slowly and lazily up the fire escape. He grinned up at me and brought out his gun again. He shot three times at me, but missed. I shrieked and backed away from the edge. I have already taken the ladder away so he can't get to me. Nothing I need to worry about. Right? Uncle Tony you better hurry up.

"Aww come on suga. Let me up! All I want to do is talk to you! Is that a crime?" He called up to me.

"It is when you have a gun and are shooting at me! And I already said, I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted. I heard metal hitting concrete behind me and turned around to see my uncle. And an angry Hawkeye. Uh oh. I smiled sheepishly as he rushed over to me.

He started looking all over my body for injuries, and when he was satisfied I didn't have any, he spoke, "Why did you tell Pepper to not tell me what was going on?"

"Well, you already saved me once today, and I didn't want to bother you again." I answered looking down to the ground in shame.

"I would have saved you any ways." He returned. I looked up and smiled a bright smile and ran over to give him a hug. He hugged my back, and it felt like he kissed me on the top of my head, but i doubted that's what happened.

"Uncle Tony!" I squealed as I broke away from Clint and ran over to my favorite uncle.

"Hey squirt. I was wondering if you were even going to notice me." He joked.

"Woah, woah, wait. You are her uncle?" Clint asked in shock.

"Not really. Pepper is her aunt. But since Pepper and I are, dating, I consider her my niece. I even tried to adopt her. But I was 4 and half years too late. I'm still trying to get around the whole age thing, yet its just not working." Tony muttered

"So are we going or what. I don't want him finding a way around not having a ladder to climb." I cringed at the thought.

"Too late." Dylon sneered. He was holding two knifes in his hands and had his pistol sticking out of his pants.

"Dylon, for the last time. Leave. Me. Alone." I growled.

"Sweetie-pie. All I want to do is talk to you. I miss you so much." He cried.

"Well I don't miss you." I snapped. Clint had moved to be halfway in front of me, and had his bow in his hand as well as an arrow in the other.

"You're gonna regret saying that." He snarled as he dropped his knives and pulled out his pistol. Tony let his facemask close again, as if to say, bring it on.

"Ooh, you have some body guards now. How cute." Dylon laughed.

"Oh we're not her body guards. I'm her boyfriend and metal head over there is her uncle." Clint chided in.

"Now we both suggest you leave." Tony glared.

"Well, you see there is a huge problem with because, im not leaving with her." Dylon dared.

"Suit yourself." Clint mumbled as he pressed a button on his bow, pulled out an arrow, and shot it at Stark Tower. He grabbed me around my waist with one arm while he held ont the bow with the other. He jumped of the edge and swung us out onto the plat form next to the jet. My uncle landed on his walkway and his robots took his armor of.

I turned to Hawkeye and slapped him across his face. "That was for saying you were my boyfriend. And this," i said as I slapped him again,"was for jumping off of the roof of a building while holding me!" I finished in a shout. I stalked inside leaving him stunned outside.

"Fiesty much?" He called after me. A smirk plastered across his face.

"Pepper!" I exclaimed as I went ran over to give my aunt a giant hug.

"Oh Britney! I'm so glad you're ok!" She exclaimed back.

"Why'd you tell Clint?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

She groaned and rolled her eyes before she spoke, "He is a trained agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., he hacked into my phone and listened in when he heard me say your name. Sorry honey."

"It's not a big deal." I replied nonchalantly. I saw Clint walking in and going to sit in a chair next to a group of people. Tony was at the bar getting everybody drinks and Pepper and I decided to join everybody next to the big screen TV. She sat on her and Tony's couch while I sat on the floor, since there where no extra seats.

"Aw Britney you don't have to sit on the floor. Tony will be just fine sitting on the floor. Come sit on the couch if you'd like." Pepper offered me.

"Nah, its ok. He can have the seat, I really don't mind at all." I answered.

"If you say so." She sighed. I looked over Clint and he was talking to some guy with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He glanced at me for a moment and smiled as he motioned for me to come over to him. I blushed and slowly walked over to him.

"Britney this is Thor." He introduced.

Thor took my right hand and kissed the top of it. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you Britney." Thor announced.

I nervously smiled and said, "Thanks? Where are you from?"

"Asgard." He replied

"Asgard? I've only heard about that in children's books though. I never knew a place on Earth with that name existed." I declared.

"Silly mundane. Asgard is no where near Earth. I'm a god." He bellowed.

"Heh. Little freaked out. But that's cool. Nothing can get more wierder than hanging with a god, right? I'm just, gonna, go over... Someplace else." I stuttered. I sat on the stone border and put my face in my hands. How the hell is the a god in my uncle's Tower? How is he on this planet? Wait, he can't be a god, there is only one god.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Clint gazing down at me. He sat down next to me and whispered, "Crazy stuff huh? First you get rescued by me, then again by me, and now the prince of another realm, that's a god, kissed your had. You deserve an award. That's not even the half of it thought."

I looked up at him with big red eyes. "What?" I sniffled.

"You see that guy over there? The old one? When he gets angry he turns into a big green monster. And you see the blondie beside him? He fought in World War 2. He was genetically altered, so now, he stronger than the average bear. Haha, just kidding, he's stronger than any nonmutated human." He explained.

"Dang. And I thought things couldn't get any worse." I mumbled.

"Well, I don't think its anything you can't handle. Especially when you got me." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I know for a fact this time that he kissed me on the top of my head because he also kissed my cheek.

"You wanna meet the rest of the team?" He asked.

"Might as well." I replied as we stood up. We walked over to the old guy. Our, the one that actually looks his age.

"Bruce, this is Britney. Britney, meet Bruce." Clint recited.

"It's nice to meet you Britney." Bruce greeted.

"You too." We then walked over to the extremely old guy that doesn't look a day over 25.

"This is Cap. Cap, this is Britney."

"Actually my name is Steve. But its nice to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah, uh, you to. I guess." I said.

"Britney, come here." Tony demanded. I grumbled at his impolite command. But I did what I was told.

"What ya got?" I asked curiously looking over his shoulder. He was standing at his holographic computer thing that I can never remember what he says it is. Oh well...

"Well, I start hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D.s system, and there's a new file that I think you might want to see." He told me. I pushed past him, and my mouth hit the floor. It was a file on me. What have I fine to get noticed by them?

"Why the hell am I in their system? As a possible threat! I wouldn't hurt a fly. And to prove that tHere is one really annoying fly in my loft that can never seem to find its way to my window. Seriously!? Me, a threat?" I shouted.

"Whats going on?" Clint asked as a jumped up the single step and came to stand beside me. His arm instinctively found its way around my waist, in a protective matter.

"Your employer apparently thinks I am a threat to society!" I yelled.

"Yeesh, you don't have to yell, we are only a foot away from each other." He warned as he rubbed his ear.

"Hey uncle, can I go to the helicarrier? I want to talk to Fury in person about this." I half demanded.

"How do you know about the helicarrier?" He asked me with his cheesy, astonished look.

"It's easy to hack into your computer when Jarvis tells me the password." I laughed.

"Wow, security breach!" He joked.

"I'll take you right now. I'm curious myself." Clint said. "Plus, now you get to see where I live."

"You live on the helicarrier? You lucky Hawk." I pouted.

"Eh, it's not as fun as it sounds."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Clint sighed as we stepped out of the jet onto the helicarrier.

Fury was standing idle waiting on us, and when he saw that we had all exited the plane, he approached. "Why did you bring her?" He demanded the group.

"Because she is not a threat. Believe me, I have had to save her ass twice today." Clint informed the man with the eye patch.

"She is a threat if she fell into the wrong hands." He exasperated.

"Hey! Who do you think you are for talking about me like im a toy? 'She is if she falls into the wrong hands' way to may a girl feel loved. Sir." I blurted out.

"You are loved." Clint whispered in my ear so soft that no one else heard it.

"Follow me. We will discuss this somewhere a little bit more private." Fury commanded. I scooted closer to Hawkeye and he wrapped his arm around my neck as we followed Director Fury to room with a large table and office chairs around it. The table was a cut out of the S.H.E.I.L.D. insignia.

"If everyone would be kind enough to take a seat." He directed as more of an order than a question. I took my seat in between Clint and Tony, since they were the only people I actually knew.

"Britney, did you ever know who your father was?" Fury asked me.

"N-No, why?"

"Because he is the reason you are considered as a threat to the world." He started but I cut him off before he could speak another sentence.

"What do you mean? Was he like a serial killer or something?" I questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Poseidon?"

"Yeah. He was my favorite Greek god. He was the god I chose to do my Greek mythology report on. But what does a Greek god have to do with this?" I demanded.

"He, was your father." Thor spoke up.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. I knew Poseidon. I used to stay at his mansion when there were big balls being held with the king. He never liked to go to those. He is my father's younger brother." Thor explained.

"Woah, so what you're saying is, that I am a demigod?"

"Yes." Fury answered impatiently.

"So how does this make me a threat to the human world?" I inquired.

"Because you have some sort of power inside of you. We just don't know what it is." I was told by none other than the baldie in the eye patch.

"I think I would know if I had a secret power locked inside of me! I do know my own persona!" I exclaimed.

"No, you don't." Thor chided in.

"Oh, so you know me better than I know my own self? Especially since we just meet?" I scoffed.

"No, but your father will." He said solemnly.

"And how are you supposed to get him here? Want your little Golden Gate Bridge destroyed?" I snarled.

"Repairs have been made." Thor glared.

"Well whoopty doo! Do you want a cookie?" I joked rudely. I stood up from my chair and strutted out the door. I slammed it shut behind me and honestly, had no clue as to where I was going to go next.

"Britney, wait!" Clint called after me. I scoffed and walked even faster away from him. But, being Hawkeye, he shot an arrow past my face, end feathers grazing my cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled turning around to face him. Unknown to me, he was closer than I had originally thought. This caught me by surprise. He took my slight shock to his advantage and wrapped one arm around my waist, dropped his bow once again, put his left hand on the back of my head and kissed me. Was he really kissing me? Or is all of this just some weird dream?

I pulled away and spoke, "Ok, now I know this is a dream."

"If this was a dream, would you feel this?" He asked as he started to kiss me again. Except, this time it was more passionate and hungry. His tongue tried to gain access to my mouth, but want allowed.

"Felt that." I chirped. He laughed and smiled down at me.

"I'm scared? Does this all mean I'm going to meet my father?"

"Yes. Thor just left in a hissy fit saying he would be back with his uncle. It'll probably be two or three hours he said." Clint explained as I laid my head on his chest.

"I can't believe I snapped like that back there. I'm never normally like that." I started to cry.

"Shh, it's alright. No need to go all water works on me. You were just confused. Your brain went into over drive. It happens." He comforted me as he rubbed small circles on my lower back.

"Man are you out of character." Tony smirked from behind Clint.

"Beat it Stark." Clint warned. I giggled into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"You be careful. She's my niece after all. Don't make me have to suit up." He threatened.

"Why don't I show you my place?" Clint whispered in my ear. I nodded and tore myself out of his embrace.

"Lead the way." I sniffed wiping away my tears. He grabbed my hand and pulled me e down the all sorts of different twists and turns, as well as, climbing a few stairs. We came to a metal for with a small window at the top. And what I mean by window, is a circular window with blurry white glass. Can't see inside.

He opened the door and took a dramatic deep breath, "Here we are." The room simple. It had a king sized bed, a dresser, a couch, a chair, a TV, computer and laptop, as well as three other doors. I went the door on my direct right, and opened it.

"Bathroom." Clint called out. I went the next door.

"Walk in closet." And lastly, the final door.

"Personal gym."

"Sweet." I called to him.

"It gets boring after living here days without end." He said as he flopped down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head while directing is gaze to the ceiling.

"Well, at first glance, I think its nice." I retorted. I laid down next to him on the bed and laid my head on one of his many fluffy pillows. He brought his hand that was nearest me from behind his head and wrapped it around my shoulders protectively. I scooted over, so that I was completely up against st him, and laid my head in between his bicep and shoulder.

"Truth or Dare?" Clint asked, breaking the silence.

"Truth."

"What is going through your head, right now?" He questioned me.

"Nothing important. I'm a little sleepy, so there isn't anything worth talking about." I answered honestly.

"Well if your sleepy, take a nap." He offered.

"I can't take naps. It's some wierd thing about me. I don't think I can remember one ti.e I ever took a nap. So, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He replied.

"What are we? Relationship wise?" I asked.

"Hmm. I was hoping you would be my girlfriend. I was gonna ask you tomorrow, but, I guess the cats out of the bag." He laughed.

"Correct answer." I giggled glancing up at him. He craned his neck down far enough that out noses touched. He smirked, feeling my pulse speed up. (A/N ya know not in the creepy in human way, but when people are so close, and a great is being hard enough, you can feel it .) He moved his arm out from behind me, and moved his body over mine. He had one hand on either side of my head, holding himself up. I leaned up just enough to barely graze my lips over his and pulled away. He moaned and did the same to me, except for retreating, he left light butterfly kisses all around my face, neck, and shoulders.

"I hate you." I whispered out of breath for nothing.

"And why is that?" He asked, stopping his current kisses and looking into my hazel eyes withe his, lust filled eyes.

"Because," I smiled, "you're killing me." He didn't even give my heart the chance to take another beat before he crashed his lips to mine. His right arm went behind my neck, so that I was now resting my head on his forearm, and he was now supporting himself with that arm. His free hand found its way down to my hip, staying there and rubbing small circles.

My arms found their way up to his neck, where they soon, found their way to get tangled into his now messy, dirty blonde hair. He deepened the kiss when he once again asked for permission, and this time I granted access by opening my mouth, leaving our tongues battling for dominance. His hand that once rested on my hip, made its way to the bottom of my shirt, and slipped under. His warm hand started to explore my body, but was quickly stopped when I jumped away, off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. I went to far. I shouldnt have done that." He apologised.

"You're darn right you shouldnt have! Who do you think I am? Some slut you c an do whatever you want with? A concubine? I don't think so, I am _NOT _that kind of girl." I shouted, letting a tear fall down my face for yet another time today. Clint got off the bed and walked to me.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. I do not think you are a slut. You are not a concubine! What is this, medieval times? And I know, that you aren't that kind of girl." He spoke out as he wrapped my shaking form in his arms.

"Then why did you do that?" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment. I lost control. This is the first time I have ever been in love. For real." He explained. "Forgive me?"

"I-I guess." I answered gazing up at him. His thumb wiped away my tears and he leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss. And this time, that's all he allowed it to be.

"**Attention: All Avengers please report to the designated Avengers office. Immediately.**" we heard be announced over the speaker.

"Duty calls." He smirked. He let go of his hold on me and walked to the door.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" He called from the doorway. I blushed and walked to his outstretched hand and took it.

"Race ya." He dared after we got out of his 'apartment' and locked the door.

"You're on." I challenged as I took a head start leaving him behind. I laughed as he cursed and chased after me, muttering incoherent words as we raced.

When I reached the door that led to the Avenger's office, I turned to not find Clint behind me. I smiled and turned around to take the remaining few steps to open the door.

"You sneaky bastard." I mumbled when I saw Clint standing, leaning against the door.

"I'm a master assassin. The best of the best. What did you expect?" He smirked.

"Not this." I said as I pushed passed him and opened the door. Standing inside was Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Fury, and a man I had never seen before.

"Britney, meet your father, Poseidon." Fury introduced.

"Daddy?" I asked, feeling like a little girl with the word choice.

"Britney, why don't you come give your old man a hug?" He inquired with a deep, southern voice.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it because it is really long ;) but please, leave your thoughts on what you thought in one of my review boxes would ya? Oh, and I know, that the gods don't really match up, but my favorite Greek god is Poseidon. Mythological wise. I believe in the one and only true LORD But he also fit to the powers that I giving Britney ;) which I promise, you will find out in the next chapter!**

**And again, if you have any ideas that you think would make this story better, feel free to tell me! No promises that any thing will happen, but something just might!**

**And I forgot to do this last chapter but here is the one and only DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE!**


	3. Daddy?

**Ok so, the last two chapters have been absolutely awful, or at least that's what I think. You see, I went to the beach, left my laptop charger, and my laptop died last week. Leaving me to type chapters, on my kindle. And to be honest, it is a complete pain in the but trying to type, edit, and poof read chapters. I make so many errors on it, to the point I get frustrated and the writing is not as good as I would like it to be. So I apologize for the past two chapters being very grammatically incorrect, and just being plain awful. But, now that my laptop is back, they should get better ;)** **Anyways, on with this chapter! **

* * *

I rushed over and gave my... Father, a well over due hug. I pulled away and looked him directly in the eye. I smiled slightly, and slapped him across the face as I turned to walk away.

"That was for leaving mom. And leaving me without a father to have as I grew up." I stated when I got to the complete other side of the room and finally turned to face him.

"I know. I deserved that. And I am sorry. I wasn't sure if your mother made it through child-birth. I wanted to stay, but she told me to go home. We got into an argument, and she never wanted to see me again." Poseidon explained.

"So, are we just going to discuss how sorry you are, or are we going to get down to business. Because quiet frankly, I am a bit tired. Going to Wal-mart, getting kidnapped, saved by a super hero, then almost getting killed by an ex boyfriend, and getting saved again by two super heroes, then meeting a team that saved the world just last week, coming to the helicarrier, and getting told that I was a threat to society, really takes a toll on some people." I snapped.

"Fine. Poseidon, could you please inform us as to how we could determine exactly what abilities Britney may have?" Fury asked the older god.

"Yes, I do, but everyone other than Britney needs to leave." He instructed. Everyone turned to leave except for Clint.

"Hell no am I leaving." He stated defiantly.

"Leave. Now." My father insisted.

"I'm fine Clint. I will be fine. This is my father after all." I sighed. I gave him a reassuring glance as he started to turn and slowly walk out the conference room. I took a seat in one of the office chairs opposite of Poseidon and crossed my arms.

"Well? Are you going to get started or what?" I asked.

"What is your favorite element. Would you rather be out side digging in the dirt, climbing rocks, or something to that effect? Would you rather be flying where you feel the breeze dancing all around you? Would you rather be near heat, or playing with fire? Or would you rather be swimming in water, or being anywhere near water?"

"I guess I would rather be any wear near water. But I would also rather be rock climbing, or frolicking outside getting dirty." I answered. I may live in New York City, but that doesn't make me a city girl. My heart is out west, in the vast plains near the Mountains and rivers that hardly see any human life.

"Hmm, has anything weird ever happened to you while partaking in these activities?"

"Uh yeah, actually," I started, pausing to take a breath,"When I swim, the water moves around me differently. I can stay under for a ridiculous amount of time, so long I fell asleep once at around lunch time, and I woke up and it was past midnight. When I go rock climbing, I can feel all of the vibrations, and all of the little critters that are burrowing and crawling about. I feel as if I can can control water, and move mountains. There was event his one time when a man was chasing me out in Wyoming, and I ran into stream and the water just crawled up my body. The man came and stared right at me but did nothing, as if I wasn't event there." I explained.

"I see. Call everyone back in, I think I have discovered your powers." He declared with a certain uncertainty in his voice. I looked at him with an irritated glance, and got up to open the door. Clint was leaned up against the wall next to the door, Bruce was sitting in the floor beside Tony conversing about how it's supposed to be impossible to survive the amount o radiation Bruce took in, Steve was sitting on the other side of the hall on the floor, getting into a heated argument with Thor, as to there is only one god. And how he doesn't dress in his mother's curtains.

"Guys, my father told me to call you all back in. Do you know where Fury is?" I asked. Clint looked up from the ground and approached me.

"Scar face went to the bridge. Said to come meet up with him later when we find out the results." He told me as we walked back into the room.

"Every one please take a seat." My father instructed. We all did as told, and looked intensely at Poseidon.

"Britney is an Elemental being, one that can control the elements. So far, the only ones that have shown any interaction with her is water and earth. But the others will come with training." Poseidon announced. Woah, an Elemental creature? Sweet.

"Cool, so I'm a elemental being! That can turn invisible." I exclaimed.

"Yes, but you have to be trained. If not you will be very dangerous to the people around you." He warned.

"Who will train her?" Hawkeye questioned.

"I will give Thor the vital information as to how she can be trained in the art. But only he will be able to do it, for he is also a god." Poseidon stated, using a tone of voice that would only make a child cower in fear.

"Why can't you train me?" I asked in defiance.

"I don't think you would take me very seriously. And this is a very serious matter. I didn't thi-" I cut him of, "Wouldn't take your seriously?! I am not some child! I know this is a very serious matter! I didn't want you to train me any ways."

"Then it's settled, Sparky will train Britney, and Neptune will return to the sea. Problem solved, but do you know what problem is not solved?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Steve sighed and gave Tony the death glare. "Stark, this is not a laughing matter. This is-"

"Do you see me laughing?" Tony retorted.

"What problem is not yet solved, uncle?" I groaned as I sunk down in my seat and rubbed my temples.

"Shawarma. You weren't there for when the subject came up int he middle of the alien invasion last week, but we never all went to that place. We have to go to Schawarma. Like, now." He pointed out.

"Really? Shawarma? That actually sounds like a good idea right now." Clint agreed.

"Alright? Is it settled? We all going to Shawarma?" I guessed. The group nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive." Clint declared.

"Actually, I don't think that's such a good idea, Britney." Poseidon cautioned.

"I don't care what you have to say Mermaid man." I scoffed as I walked out the door with Hawkeye's arms around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as e gave me a kiss atop my head.

"Yep. I just wish 'daddy' would stop acting as if he had been here my entire life." I mumbled as I stopped walking and buried my face in his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and sighed.

"Yeah, father's can be real pain sometimes. But you at least, won't have to deal with yours for long right?" He reassured.

"Well, isn't this cozy." I heard someone sneer closely behind me. I gasped and jumped away from Clint. I turned to see a girl about three inches taller than me in a black suit with short, blazing red hair.

"'Tasha! You're back. Early." Clint stuttered nervously.

"Yes. I finished the job quickly. Who's the girl?" She asked as she eyed my suspiciously as she strutted past me and gave Clint a peck on his cheek.

"She's-" Clint started but I cut him off, "I'm the new member of the team. My name is Britney." I answered with a smile and outstretched hand.

She scowled and batted it away, "Why were you hugging my boyfriend."

B-Boyfriend? Clint lied to me, I thought he actually cared for me. I looked back at the girl and spoke softly, "He was just being a good friend. I was feeling down and he was being nice and lending his shoulder to cry on."

"Well good, sorry you got the blues. Do you want to, I don't know, sit down and chat sometime? I think that if we go to know each other better, we could be really good friends." She questioned.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll see you later." I murmured sadly as I walked off towards the hangar. W-Why would Clint lie? He told me earlier that he didn't think of me as a slut, or just some whore, so why was he acting as if nothing happened? Tears flowed down my cheeks as I turned the corner and fell to the floor from heartbreak. Bringing out my phone, I quickly texted Tony and told him that I was going to have to skip going to have dinner at Schawarma's with everybody. He texted back almost instantly to make sure everything was okay, but I replied with a reassuring text. I put my phone in my back pocket and started to wonder the halls.

I ended up next to a ladder that led to what appeared to be an almost hidden spot above the bridge. The ladder was chilly, and once I reached the top, my hands had grown icy cold. But the view up here was worth the frozen hands. I could see and hear _everything. _It was amazing. I let my legs dangle over the edge of the platform, crossed my arms over the rail in front of me, and laid my head down to gaze over the bridge. I wonder what this place is for. By the looks of the ladder, someone must come up here often. But just exactly who is that someone?

"Didn't think I would find you up here." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to? And a plane to pilot?" I reminded.

"Well, I do have a girlfriend to attend to. And she is right in front of me. But as for the plane to pilot, they canceled. Said it wouldn't be the same without you." Clint admitted. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I-I'm not your girlfriend, that red head is apparently." I corrected.

"No she's not. She only did that to mess with you. I swear on my bow and arrows that she isn't. She and I go way back, we are best friends, she was only messing with you. I have never loved anybody like I love you." He confessed.

"Promise that you're telling the truth?" I pleaded.

"Cross my heart." He replied. I sighed in relief as I leaded my head all the way back on his shoulder, and covered his entangled arms with mine.

"Were you crying?" He asked when he finally got to see my face and saw dry tear marks under my eyes.

"What? No." I lied.

"Why were you crying?" He questioned, seeing straight through my lie.

"I was upset because I felt use earlier, but I am fine now." I explained. "What is this place anyways?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this? This is where I go to clear my head, and keep an eye on things. I have found that I see better from a distance." He admitted kissing me all over my cheek.

"Little creepy. Hey, um, is there a place that I can sleep? Or even better, can I go home? It's already 6:00, and by the time I get something to eat, and take a shower, I will want to go to bed." I proclaimed.

"You can crash with me, if that's ok, but you can't sleep at home unless you want to be watched all night by about 10 dozen guys throughout the night. But you can run by quickly and pick up what you need."He offered.

"Sounds fine. I'll sleep with you. But I will need to run by my apartment. Come with?" I pleaded.

"Sure, i'll even give you a ride." He joked.

We went to my apartment, and I grabbed my favorite pair of Pjs, my toiletries, sweat pants and a loose t-shirt for training tomorrow, and a casual outfit. We went back to the helicarrier and had dinner in the cafeteria. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and pulled my sopping wet hair into a bun. Clint was almost asleep, propped up against the back of the bed with his arm behind his head when I crawled in next to him. I let out a big breath and opened his eyes.

"Ready for bed yet?" He sleepily asked. I nodded as my body molded against his and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Good night, I-I love you." I whispered out.

"Night. I love you too." He yawned.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was alot shorter than the other one, but I didn't have as much time to write it today. Went out on a mountain ride and didn't get back til dark. Had fun though. lol.**

**Now there are a few things that I need to explain, to make this story make sense. **

**1.) The elements that Britney can control: Water, fire, wind, earth, time, ice, electricity, ice, and as an add on, she can turn invisible.**

**2.) Clint and Natasha never had ANY type of romantic history. She does not see him any other than her best friend and well, vice versa.**

**3.) I NEED TO HAVE REVIEWS TO WRITE! Just kidding but it would be nice ;) And a special thanks goes out to the people who have reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Oh, and this may or may not be my last time updating the next day. It's hard to write something long enough to post, with correct grammar and spelling. As well as a good quality chapter. So it may be every other day or every third day. Just be sure to look out for it ;)**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Good or Bad?

**Again, thanks for the reviews ;) Now, please, enjoy! Haha, but I have an important message first. When I said one of Britney's elements was time, I should have elaborated more, I meant that she could manipulate time, by slowing it down, or pausing it, where she could walk around freely. But she can't go forward, or backward in time. Sadly. Now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" A voice screamed in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling a pillow on top of my face in the process.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way. Now where's Bruce? Brucie! I need you to momentarily turn into the Hulk and scare Britney awake. I have been trying to get her to wake up for the past hour, and I just now got her to roll over." They yelled out into the hallway.

"I'll get her awake." Another voice called out as they stepped into the room.

"What happened to your morning mission Robin Hood? Did the sheriff run out of money to rob?" They teased.

"No." I heard them scowl,"I dropped the mission and let a newbie take it. Heard that my girl wasn't a happy camper trying to wake up, so I thought I would help out."

"Have fun. But if she isn't awake in 10 minutes, I'm going to get Brucie." They remarked sarcastically. Hawkeye sighed and walked over to the bed. I felt the bed dip where he must have sat down, and resisted the urge to show him I was already awake.

"Hey hot stuff, guess what time it is. 10:00. It's time you got out of bed. On this ship, every one is up and going by 5:00. I'd say your a little late." He chuckled. It took everything I had not to smile at his little joke, but kept my cool.

"I see how it is." Clint started, "Hard way it is." He jumped off the bed an from what I could tell opened the door to the bathroom. I heard the shower head cut on, and my eyes instantly shot open, knowing what was coming. He came back in the room and smiled mischievous at me as he walked towards me like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Clint," I warned, "d-don't you dare."

"What are you going to do about huh?" He smirked as he got withing striking distance. He grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder, running into the bathroom and throwing me in the ice cold shower.

"Clint!" I shrieked. I jumped out and glared at him as best as I could. Grabbing a towel, I stalked out of the room and grabbed my bag of clothes.

"Come on now? You can't be mad at me. It was an innocent prank." He pointed out.

"True. But it still doesn't change the fact that I am now soaking wet, in my most comfortable and favorite pair of pajamas. Oh, and I am shivering. Always fun stuff right?" I snarled, slamming and locking the door to his private gym. I opened my bag as Clint started pounding on the door and changed into my training clothes. I pulled my brush out and gently combed through the tangles in my hair; then, I flipped my head over, so that my hair was dangling upside down (or right side up?), grabbed a rubber band, and gathered my hair into a high pony tail. I collected my things and unlocked the door, staring at Clint with a fake, serious stare.

I cracked and smiled,"I just can't stay mad at you. It's not fair." I pouted.

"Well, who could resist this?" He asked gesturing to himself.

"No one better look at you that way, other wise they are going to have one angry and untrained demi god hunting them down." I snorted. He laughed and brought me in for a hug.

"I loved waking up to you in my arms." He confessed.

"Well, I didn't have the joy of that this morning. A certain bid boy thought it would be a good idea to throw me in an icy shower." I seethed.

"Ah, how about tomorrow?" He offered.

"How about, yes. Now, why don't today you teach me a few things about weapons, and fighting. I don't want to always have to rely on my powers." I admitted.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." He smiled. "But, just by any chance, do you know anything about weapons?" He added with a question.

"Hmm, let's see, the only gun I know how to shoot is a sniper rifle. And I shot a bow, once. Arrow didn't even come close to hitting within a hundred foot of the target. But one thing I do know about all weapons is that they can be deadly." I answered with a sly smile.

"Well, you aren't wrong there." He sighed. He grabbed my hand and led me out into the hall. "We need to figure out what weapon clicks with you."

"It's going to be something long ranged. That's something I can tell you." I started. "I may not have been too good with the bow, but I was darn good with the sniper rifle." I finished.

"We will try that one last then." He stated solemnly.

"Whatever you say. Legolas." I laughed.

He looked down a me annoyed and questioned, "You're uncle put you up to that didn't he?"

"Nope. I just watched Lord of the Rings, all of them, for the first time two days ago. Why would you make that accusation?" I wondered.

"Because last week, in the middle of the world's invasion, Stark called me Legolas. When, in fact, I am a faster and better shot than him. I would know, I can shoot ten arrows in one second." He boasted.

"Oh really? So, what was it like, you know, fighting an alien army, and a rogue god?" I asked, stopping all of the joking around and switching to a serious tone.

"Where to start? It was very tiresome, and painful at times. Those suckers were pretty well built. I'm just glad it's over. As for fighting the rogue god, I didn't really do much of that. I left that to his brother, Thor. In the beginning of all that, Loki used his scepter to control me. So I didn't ever get to do much of fighting him. Still wish I could put an arrow through his eye socket though, for what he made me do." He answered in a light voice, as if it was hard for him to talk about it. I'm sure it probably was, I mean, all of humanity's fate resting in your hands? Has to be difficult.

"I never knew that Loki did that. I'm sorry. I wish I would have known you a week ago." I mused looking him in the eye and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"If I would have known you a week ago, I would have made you stay in a bunker on the other side of the world. And if something like that ever happens again, I would still make you do that." He stated, letting the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly into a smile.

"Even if I was trained?"

"Even if you were the best damn fighter in the entire universe." He replied.

"Protective much?" I asked raising my eyebrow as I jumped into his arms and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Can't let anything happen to my favorite brunette/ demigod." He remarked.

"It's cute." I teased, biting my lower lip.

"What?"

"You being so protective over me." I answered in a whisper. He smirked and kissed me fiercely on the lips again. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I remembered that we still had training. And that we were still in a public hallway.

"We still need to train," I started, "Who knows how long it'll take me to figure out how to even remotely act coordinated enough to learn how to throw a decent punch." I giggled.

"Oh I'm confident that you already know how to pack a nice punch." He reckoned.

"You're right. I do already know how to fight. I've been taught since I was 4. Apparently, an old family friend tracked me down. Had tons of contacts. I learned Karate, Kung-fu, self-defense, modern street fighting, Tai-Kwon-do, and even Jeet Kune do." I confessed.

"Wow, Black Widow may have some competition. Is there anything else I need to know about you."

"Oh, yeah, tons. But that can be discussed later over coffee." I smiled.

"Do you really know how to fight?"

"Nope." I laughed looking at his blank reaction.

"Nice, we're going to have a fun day then." He sighed.

"Yeah." I mumbled as we pushed open the doors to the training room.

"Why don't we hit the weapons side first? It looks like this side of the room is pack full." He asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

He led me around the crowd and through another door. Inside he called it the weapons room. All different kinds of bows, shotguns, pistols, rifles, daggers, and ammunition were scattered on hooks or shelves on the far wall. He grabbed a smaller black and silver pistol and handed it to me.

"Try this one out first. Pick a target, then pull the trigger." He instructed. I did as I was told and walked over to a shooting stall. I aimed, shot, and missed.

"Next." I called out. He handed me a shotgun and told me to pus the yellow button, to pull a disk. I cocked the gun, and pushed the button letting an orange disk fly free. I shot three times at the disk, and missed each time.

"Ooh, so close." Clint laughed.

"Can I try the sniper rifle now?" I whined.

"Nope, time for the bow." He smirked as he handed me a black bow with an orange stripe around the handle. I groaned and stalked back up to the stall. I grabbed an arrow from right, and nocked it. Aiming for the target, I took a deep breath, holding it as I the arrow. It landed on the white part of the target, outside of the circle.

"I think you're supposed to aim for the center of the circle. Not the outside of the circle. Like this." He reminded as he pulled out his bow and folded it back out. He grabbed an arrow, nocked it, and shot for the target. The arrow hit in the center of the bulls eye.

"Show of." I mumbled. He laughed at my remark and finally handed me the gun I have been wanting to shoot. The rifle.

"Finally you give me something that I am good at. I think. Last time I was."

"Good luck. Aim for the target on the wall. It's the farthest away. There's an opening below the table where you can lay down to shoot." He told me.

"Nah, I'm good. I have better aim standing." I smiled. I did a quick check over the gun, to be sure everything was working properly, and when I was satisfied with the results, I raised the gun and looked into the scope at my target. There was a big circle, four medium circles and eight small circles. I chose one of the small circles at random and fired.

"Shall we?" I inquired as I sat the gun down on the table and held my arm out to him. He smiled and took my outstretched arm while he led me through the door to the range. It took us a few minutes to actually reach the target, but when we did, I smiled like a Cheshire cat because in the center of my circle, was a hole big enough for a bullet.

"Damn girl. You do have hope after all." He congratulated me.

"Can we go eat lunch now? I'm famished." I complained.

"I guess." He sighed as he yet again led me to our next destination, the cafeteria. Today's theme was Brunch. So instead of sandwiches, they were serving waffles, french toast, pancakes, muffins, eggs, and bacon or sausage. I placed french toast, a blueberry muffin, and 3 pieces of bacon on my plate. Clint stacked his plate with pancakes and sausage.

"That's all you're going to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't eat much." I answered quietly.

"Britney, that barely fills up the desert plates, and those plates are tiny. You need to go back in line and get more food." He insisted.

"No. I am just fine." I snarled, growing tired of this conversation.

"Do you always eat like this? Last night, you barely ate a hamburger."

"Yeah, i've never really had that much of an appetite." I informed him in a whisper.

"No wonder you are so small and fragile. Britney, you can't treat yourself like this." He pleaded.

"Treat myself like what!? I get a doctor physical once a month. I am perfectly healthy."

"If you say so." He ended as he took in a mouthful of pancake. We ate in silence as we both finished our meals, and then went to go meet with Fury. He said he had some paper work or something that he needed me to complete. Only, one minor detail he left out was that my father was going to be there. Which, made everything worse.

When I was finally through with all the paper work, I practically jumped out of my seat and strode out of the room as quickly as possible. My father tried to call after me, but I did everything in my power to ignore him. I sprinted to Clint and my room and locked the door. Glancing about the room, my eyes landed on a small piece of paper sticking out of the side pocket of my bag.

I walked over and pulled out the picture. It was a picture of my Mustang. Spirit, and his mare. Filly. I never really gave her a real name. Spirit was a buckskin, and Filly was a jet a black Mustang with a snow white mane and tail, she also had a stripe on her face. (It's a horse term. Google "different types of blazes, pull up the wiki horse blaze thing, and scroll down till you see a picture of a bunch of horse heads with different face markings. It's the second one on the top row.) She was the sweetest most gentle horse I ever met, and Spirit, was a lot like me. He could be gentle and sweet when he wanted to, but he could also be the most dangerous horse you would ever meet. He protected his mare and herd with pride. I guess that's why he was my favorite horse ever. I really missed him.

A tear escaped my eye as I slid down to the floor, and clutched the picture to my chest. Oh how I missed my home.

"Britney? Open the door. It's an emergency!" Steve called through the door as he banged furiously on it.

I quickly regained my composure as I stood up, dried my tears, and hid away the picture. Opening the door I came face to face with a very angry Steve and Thor.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve shouted.

"In here, why?" I asked in confusion.

"Loki has escaped Asgard. He is back on Earth and he is still working with his dark magic. We're rounding up the team again." Thor explained as his jaw clenched.

"O-Okay. Why didn't you make an announcement?"

"It's too private right now for some people, Fury doesn't want everyone in the ship knowing just yet." Steve replied. I followed the two to our command room and took a seat next to Hawkeye. He gave me a peculiar look and sighed.

"What's wrong hot shot?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine, maybe a tad bit tired, but fine. Why"

"Because A, you're face is red, and B, you're eyes are really watery." He told me.

"What did you expect. It's been almost four years since I have been home. I'm not a city girl, in case you haven't already noticed. I miss my horse friend. This, mustang, that was never broke. Never messed with, he would always let me ride him, so long as I didn't use a bridle or a saddle." I mumbled.

"You can't let yourself feel homesick. Trust me, I know what you're going through, just slowly let it go." He instructed, although I had no plans to forget about my four legged friends.

"Ok. Thanks." I cheered up. Only on the outside though. I heard the doors open with a loud bang, and then saw Director Fury stalk into the room.

"How the hell did he break out of Asgard?" He demanded Thor.

"He is the God of Mischief! He grew up in the palace! He only had one more week in the dungeons anyways!" Thor shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"I thought you said he was going to face Asgardian justice?" He snided.

"And he did. Father punished him greatly. He was going to be set free, and allowed a civilian life in Asgard if he wished, or, if he proved himself worthy, he could return to the palace. Become the royal head of the army and defensive military." Thor stated.

"Then why would he escape?" Fury asked in a more civilized tone.

"To reclaim his true throne." Poseidon piped up.

"What?" Steve gasped.

"Loki, may have been changed into a god. And given godly powers, but he was not born a god. He was born a Frost Giant Prince. Laufy's son." He explained.

"Then why do you call him your brother?" Tony chimed in, directing his question to Thor. Thor only glared at him and then turned away from us.

"He may not be his blood brother, but that doesn't change the fact that he grew up loving him just as he would if he was his blood brother. Your family consist of people you love and care about, whether they be your friends, comrades, or even your animal friend. So even though Loki was never his brother to begin with, he still has that place in Thor's heart as his brother, I suppose." I ranted.

"Spoken like a true cowgirl. I like it." Clint exclaimed. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"She's right." Thor started as he turned around to face us again,"So I do want to find him and help him see the right path." He finished.

"Well you can stop looking brother." I heard from behind me.

"Loki!" Poseidon snarled.

"Oh I come in gad tidings! I do really wish to come home, I have changed to the good side, as you call it. But the ruler I worked under, Thanos, will not. He is enraged by last week's events, and blames it on the Chitari, not me, so I went back, to see if I could learn of his plans for Earth. He wishes to demolish it. Completely." Loki declared.

"How can we believe you?" Steve asked.

"I sure as hell don't. Now, get away from my girlfriend, or I will put this arrow right in between you're eyes." Clint threatened.

"You're girl? But, I am no where near Agent Romanoff." Loki chuckled.

"'Tasha's not my girl. She's my friend. The demi god that you are too close to, however, is. SO I suggest you move." He glared.

"Can I not give my cousin a friendly yet, formal introduction?" He asked smiling.

"No. You claim to have changed to the good side, but you aren't acting like it. If you were you wouldn't be acting this rude." I spoke in annoyance.

"Yes, yes, you're right. I apologize. It's natural for me to act this way." He apologized.

"It's alright, brother. And I thank you for you're warning. We all do," Thor thanked as he did a hand gesture to all of us,"But we need to know more details."

"Right, right, more details. Well, Thanos only gave me 2% of his army to command. And they were only the new trainees. Not even his elite fighters. In a month's time, he is gong to send his greatest pawn, like me, to open back up the portal. then, unleash hell on Earth. And his first order for the pawn, is to control an army on Earth. Just as I did." He informed us.

"Great, more mind stuffers. Can I sit out on the bench for this one coach?" Clint whined.

"No you big baby." Fury snapped.

"Thank you, Loki." I smiled.

"Anything, to prove I want to come home. But there is one more thing," He began,"He wants to control you." He muttered as he pointed his finger at me.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is a little weird, I think. Doing it for my cousin. He said I should do another Chitari invasion on Earth, just on a much larger and harder scale than in the movie. I can easily end it in the next chapter, and starting the first steps into my world problem, that I honestly think is much cooler, if you would like. I will just let the viewers decide this! But, if no one says anything, I am just going to pick one at random, so PLEASE TELL ME. Oh, and if you have any ideas as to how I can make this better, or ideas you want me to try to incorporate into the story, I am all ears. Thanks!**


	5. Confessions

**Sorry for the extended wait! I go camping a lot during the summer, so this may happen quite often, but I will give you a warning hopefully next time! Anyways, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

"Now I know you are lying." I muttered as I sat deeper into my swivel chair.

"Alas, I am not though. How many more times do I have to say it? I am not lying." Loki said defiantly.

"Oh yes you are." Tony chided in. "See this ring on my finger? It monitors heartbeats within a certain range, and yours, has been rising, and falling ever since you started talking." He finished.

"Brother, why fill our heads with this trickery? I thought you wanted to redeem yourself?" Thor stated in disbelief.

"I do, so that's why I came here to talk to you. Father let me out early, said you may need my help. Who are you?" Another Loki said as he walked into the room and looked suspiciously at the Loki look alike standing near me.

"I am Sirus. Pleasure to meet you." They replied in a mocking tone.

"Why do you look like Loki?" Steve asked him or her.

"Because I came to psych you all out before I destroyed you all." They laughed.

"Oh Jeez," Clint started next to me,"Here we go again."

"The Earth is under our protection, so go find another planet to screw with because this one isn't available." Loki warned.

"Oh, and what is the God of Lies going to do about it? Hmm? Because just last week, you yourself were trying to take over the world." They countered.

"Oh for goodness sake! What the hell did Earth ever do to you?" Fury demanded them for an answer as he slammed his fists on the table.

"For fun." Sirus laughed and shifted into what seemed to be his normal form. He looked, human, with bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Well, if you think it's fun messing with my home, you have another thing coming. And not only is it my home, but it's everyone else's home too. Well, almost everyone." I glared.

"And we aren't letting anything happen to it." Clint agreed.

"So son, just don't." Steve finished.

"I will do whatever I please to do. If I want to take over a mundane planet, then I will, if I don't, then I won't." He snided. He began to slowly vanish into the air before us as he spoke 7 words. "You'll know my answer in 5 days." And with that, he vanished.

"So, Shawarma?" Stark asked after he let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yup." I agreed, standing up from my chair. I exited the room followed by Uncle Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint.

"I'm gonna go change before we go eat, gotta get outta these clothes. I feel filthy. I'll meet you there." I called out over my shoulder as I left the group to head back to the apartment I shared with Clint. In a rush, I took a shower and changed into my only pair of clean clothes. My loosest, draping, solid black tank top, and my tightest, most form fitting, yet also, stretchiest, pale skinny jeans with holes. To complete my outfit, I slid on my trusty black combat boots. My hair was left to fend for its self, so it fell into almost beach style curls.

I opened the door to find Fury waiting for me. "Director Fury, now is not a good time to talk, gotta run, Shawarma is waiting." I rambled as I brushed past him swiftly.

He followed after me and started to speak, "Well then I will speak my mind on the way to the hangar."

"Ugh, fine, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to permanently move onto the helicarrier. You will have your own living quarters and personal training room." He offered.

"Gee, thanks but I like my loft." I answered.

"Let me rephrase that. You will move into the helicarrier. You are a threat to the world living by yourself and I cannot allow that." Fury retorted.

"Excuse me? You can't just demand me to do something! What about my furniture? It's not like I can fit everything into a room here." I shouted at him.

"I trying to be nice to one of the members on my team and letting you reside here. You're only other option is that we arrest you, and put you in a cell." He yelled back. By the end of our argument, we had reached the hangar, and were standing outside of one of the jets.

"Excuse me, my fellow team mates are waiting for me." I muttered as I shoved his shoulder roughly and boarded the plane. I took a seat across from Clint and next to Tony.

"You ok?" Tony whispered in my ear. I nodded back up at him and then looked at Clint. He leaned forward in his seat and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So what took you so long?" Natasha piped up.

"I decided to take a quick shower, and when I went to leave, Fury was standing outside the door waiting for me." I explained.

"What did Fury want?" Steve asked me.

"He demands me that I move onto the helicarrier. Say I am too dangerous to the world. I have lived on my own for almost 21 years, and now he decides to tell me that I can't live on my own. The nerve of him." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you refuse?" Natasha questioned.

"I did. Well, sorta. He said that if I didn't move onto the helicarrier then he would keep me in a cell." I growled out.

"I'm sorry Britney. You shouldn't have to move if you don't want to. I know the feeling, trust me." Bruce chided in.

"No, it's fine. I promise," I began sharing quick glances at everyone,"There are other people in the world going through worse, so why should I complain?"

"Have I told you," Clint finally started to speak,"How sexy you look right now?"

My mood instantly changed from gloomy to embarrassed. Not bad embarrassed but good embarrassed if you know what I mean. "Aww, you're sweet."

"Sweet? That's all I get? Dang, you sure do make me work don't you?" Clint joked.

"What can I say? Cowgirls aren't an easy catch." I laughed back.

"Cowgirl?" Natasha asked clearly confused.

"Uh, yeah. I may live in the city, but my heart is in the west. While most girls my age would rather go clubbing or shopping, I would rather be spending time with my horses, or anywhere outside, away from any type of civilization. And civilization meaning big cities." I told her with a small smile.

"Huh. Never would have thought of you being a country girl. Nice to know though." Steve stated.

"Yeah, I thought I had you figured out but you are just full of surprises aren't you." Natasha agreed.

"What can I say, I never reveal everything about me on the first meet." I replied.

"No kidding." Tony smirked.

"How much longer until we get there? I am starved." Clint whined.

"We are almost there Robin Hood. Just chill out." My uncle teased.

_"Landing in 5...4...3...2...1...0..." _We heard the pilot announce over the COM system, _"You may unfasten you seat belts and exit the vessel."_

"Thank the good LORD above." Clint exclaimed as he speedily undid his seat belt and practically ran out of the aircraft.

"Clint!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked as he poked his head through the door.

"Don't use his name in vain! It's not a good thing to do!" I chastised.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked as he wiggled his almost sun glass covered eyebrows. I giggled and tried to undo my seat belt, only to discover that the buckle's release had broken off sometime during the flight.

"Shit." I sighed. Steve glanced at me when he passed and heard my choice word.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

I pointed at the broken buckle and rolled my eyes. "Dang thing broke. And I can't get it to unlatch."

"Here." He offered as he grabbed each end of the belt and pulled. It gave free and broke off the metal pieces it was attached to.

"Thanks!" I mumbled as I passed him.

"No problem." He answered back to me. Except for I had already gotten off and did not hear him. I opened the front door to the restaurant and found an open seat in between Bruce and Tony, or Clint and Bruce. Choosing to sit down next to my boyfriend, rewarded me with a glare from Natasha.

"What's your problem?" I asked her trying to be nice.

"You are." She sneered back.

"What have I done to you? We have barely even had a conversation! Let alone enough time for me to do something to get on your bad side!" I argued.

"You didn't do anything to me. At least not directly." She replied.

"Well then why do you hate me?" I demanded. I glanced around the table to see if any of the guys would give away answers, but found none. They were all staring intently at their menus, trying not to pay a lick of attention to us.

"Because, you are all the same. You country slum. You claim that you fall in love with some one because of who they are, when in reality, you just use them. You use them to get what you want in life. And who isn't to say you are only 'falling' for Clint to get on the team? Hmm?" She shouted.

"First of all, I am not, country slum. All I am is girl who follows the only god there is and loves the outdoors. And I am not 'falling' for Clint." I defended myself. Clint looked up at me confused from my last remark. "I am not 'falling' for him, because I have already fell for him. I never wanted to be a part of the team to begin with! I LOVE Clint, I honestly do. With everything I got. And if you are going to try and criticize me for who I fell in love with, then you need to stop. Because I cannot help who I fall in love with. And to be truthful, I wouldn't want to." My yell turned into a hysterical sob. I got up and rushed out the door and onto a bench just around the corner from the restaurant.

I curled into a ball as soon as I hit the bench. My tears turned my jean color darker, to make my jeans look like they were spotted. Stupid light color jeans, stupid tears, makes me look crazy.

"Don't listen to Nat. She only wants what's best for me." I heard someone sigh as they sat down next to me. I looked up from my knees and stared into those beautiful blue/ green eyes that always seemed to find a way to make me melt.

"I-I know, it j-just seems-s like e-everyo-one is trying t-to separate u-us." I stuttered.

"And they aren't going to accomplish they're mission. I can promise you that. Because this work both ways. You fall in love with me, and I you. You aren't the only one who can't help who you fall in love with." He quoted. My tears stopped coming and I finally managed to smile. "Come here." He murmured as we met each other half way. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around me, as if he were shielding me away from the outside world.

"I love it when you do that." I told him.

"Do what?"

"Act so protective of me. As if you wouldn't let even the slightest breeze threaten to hurt me."

"I wouldn't. You mean more than the world to me, so that's why I am about to make you a promise." He started.

"Clint, don't make a promise to a girl you can't keep." I warned.

"This one I will keep. Even if it means my life." He paused, kissing me on the top of my head, "I promise to never let anything happen to you. And I promise to forever be there for you, no matter what." He finished. I shifted in his arms so that we were now eye level with each other.

"I love you." I whispered. He smirked yet again, and leaned in to give me the most passionate kiss in history.

"I love you too." I returned.

"Should we go back?" I asked him.

"No, why don't we go back to you're apartment or to the helicarrier and hang out somewhere where we won't be bothered." He decided.

"Let's go back to the helicarrier. I haven't been able to clean up my place, so it's probably a mess. Wait, mess wouldn't even describe the mess, it's more like a disaster." I laughed.

"Whatever my girl wants."

* * *

"Do you know where you're apartment is going to be?" Clint asked me as he held my hand and opened the door to the apartment we were temporarily sharing.

"No. Not yet, I haven't spoken to Fury since our argument earlier." I informed him.

"Well then, why don't you move in with me?" He proposed.

"Umm, I-I don't know. I love spending a few nights with you and al, but I just don't think I am ready to actually live with a man. Iff we were married then it would be a completely different conversation." I started but he made a motion for me to hurry up and end it.

"I understand. Keeping yourself pure right?"

"Yeah." I answered looking down at my now shuffling feet.

"Well, why don't we talk about something else. Like, are you excited about your training tomorrow? It is officially starting." He inquired.

"No not really. I don't want to be trained at all. I am only doing it so I don't get locked in a cell for the rest of my life." I honestly stated.

"Oh." He deadpanned.

**"Britney, your plane is ready. Director Fury has given you three hours to get your things, and meet him back in the Avengers command room." **Agent Hill called over the room's private chat line.

"I'll see you later."

"See ya."

* * *

**Ok I liked this chapter a lot better than the last. And I hop everyone else did too. I again, am very sorry it took so long to update, but lots of things have popped up and I am rushing to try and get you all chapters up. But as the readers, I would love to know if there is anything you want me to change or do to make my story better. But I do have one question for you.**

**Do I do good with dialogue choices? Or are they repeated to much? **

**Thanks! And I am also sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, but I am doing my best! **

**Please review! :) It would help a lot.**


End file.
